


We'll Talk Later

by Twice2Ennien



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Café, F/F, Fluff, Gruulfriends - Freeform, Post-War of the Spark, Ravnica is for Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice2Ennien/pseuds/Twice2Ennien
Summary: [Post-War of the Spark] After the fighting is over, Chandra and Nissa sneak off to a quiet Combine cafe to have that talk. Words are maybe overrated.





	We'll Talk Later

Nissa would have recognized Jace's tugging at her thoughts. The fact he'd left, clearly frustrated, was a sure sign he intended to respect her wishes. Still, hours later, she had found herself unable to ignore the hopeless battle the Gatewatch faced.

A hopeless battle that, together, they had won. Despite her exhaustion, Nissa smiled into her teacup. Ravnica would recover; life would continue. Her life would continue, in defiance of the wild risk she had once more accepted to stand with the others. Outside the cafe window, the battle's dark haze was dissipating, and the setting sun cast a sleepy orange glow over the patio vines. 

"You don't have to explain, if--" Chandra started.

"Could I recommend you something with caffeine?" their waiter offered, passing a menu from pocket to insectile sub-arm to mostly-human forelimb before dangling it helpfully a few inches from Nissa's embarrassed face. "Of course, we can modify any dish or beverage, but might I recommend the kale-guarana berry pudding?"

"No, thank you, just the tea is wonderful," Nissa replied around the menu, which was mercifully retracted as the waiter acquiesced.

Its absence left her staring abruptly into Chandra's concerned, half-expectant eyes. Before the interruption, Chandra had asked an obvious question -- so obvious Nissa had utterly failed to prepare or find an adequate response. Before the pyromage could act on her need to fill the silence, Nissa summond her courage.

"I had to come. It wasn't anything Jace said or did; I just... knew my place was here. With... everyone. With you." Nissa could feel the heat rising in her cheeks but refused to turn away. Perhaps choosing to stand and fight had made her bold. The feeling passed, and she looked away.

"Hey, Nissa," Chandra began, working it out as she went. Not five hours ago, they'd said "I love you" -- why was this still so difficult? "I'm right here, and I care about you, um. I love you. So let's talk. It doesn't have to be a big deal. I mean, you know, not that it isn't, but--"

Nissa extended her right hand across the table, and Chandra took it. Instantly, she felt a wave of calm wash over her, mildly sedating the thopter squad crashing around her insides.

"We'll figure it out," Chandra finished, bringing her other hand to enclose Nissa's.

"Okay," Nissa agreed. Her understated enthusiasm sent heat racing down Chandra's spine.

Around them, the mostly-empty cafe was filled with the sounds of the eight-limbed barista's cleaning. She was far from clumsy but seemed to understand the usefulness of low background noise. Much of Ravnica was out celebrating, but this part of the Simic Combine catered primarily to nocturnal beings, still asleep at this "early" hour.

Chandra slid her chair around the table without dropping Nissa's hand -- pretty smooth, if she thought about it -- which she did, almost missing the chair when she sat back down. If she squeezed a little too hard trying to catch her balance, Nissa seemed not to notice.

They sat for a while like that, hands entwined in Chandra's lap, watching as the lights of the city gradually took over from the setting sun. The cafe's bioluminescent external lights joined in. Chandra was trying to figure out if she'd seen a gremlin-sized firefly crawling beneath the ivy when Nissa finally slumped onto her shoulder.

"We can make the pudding to go," the waiter buzzed softly. Chandra shook her head gingerly and started to gesture for the check. "No, no-- compliments of the chef, for our brave defenders!" He skittered away before she could so much as reply, perhaps embarrassed to have woken a sleeping guest with an otherwise grand gesture.

Nissa raised her head, stifling a yawn that nevertheless had Chandra joining in. Stretching, she wrapped her arm around Nissa's shoulders -- classic! -- and shot a grin at the maybe-firefly outside when the elf snuggled into her embrace.

"On second thought, it's been a long day. We'll have time to talk later."


End file.
